


Get On With The Damn Game, Dunbar!

by bangchanseonyeondan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Devenford Prep (Teen Wolf), First Kiss, Fluff, Lacrosse, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, One Shot, i think, it's 2 in the morning-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanseonyeondan/pseuds/bangchanseonyeondan
Summary: "Either kiss or get on with the damn game, Dunbar!"
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 41





	Get On With The Damn Game, Dunbar!

Devenford Prep Magpies vs Beacon Hills Cyclones

It’s almost the fourth quarter and things are getting tense. The score is 8-7 to Devenford. There had already been multiple arguments between the rival team captains and the ref was really close to sending them both off for fighting.

Liam Dunbar growls low, promptly getting elbowed by his co-captain, Nolan Holloway. His eyes glow gold as he hears Brett Talbot, captain of the Devenford Prep Magpies, chuckle under his breath.

“We’re gonna kick their asses - but if you get sent off, **we’re** gonna get our asses handed to us.” Nolan fixes his helmet, putting his drink down. “Next quarter’s ours. Yeah?” He looks him in the eye. “So maybe quit hounding him-”   
“If you don’t quit it with the dog jokes, I’m gonna bite you-!” Liam playfully half-tackles the human, ignoring his complaints.   
“Heel-”   
“Asshole-” He laughs and pulls the taller teen up to his feet.

And just in time. The teams move out to the field, Liam and Brett facing each other in the middle. A smirk plastered on his face as usual, Brett leans down, watching in amusement as Liam calms himself down with the mantra.

“The sun, the moon-”  
“The truth.” He finishes. Liam looks up at him in surprise. “Cooling down’s a smart idea - still gonna kick your ass though.”   
“We’ll see, Talbot.”

The referee blows the whistles and the fourth quarter begins. To Brett’s surprise, Liam swiftly takes the ball, easily dodging him and making his way to their goal. He tosses the ball to Nolan who runs forward, through the wing area and into the attack. Deftly dodging a Devenford player, he tosses back to a moving Liam who shoots. The crowd goes silent as the ball soars through the air, collectively holding a breath till- he scored! The Beacon Hills fans leap from their seats and whoop, the team patting him on the back as they move back to their positions, Liam meeting Brett in the middle again.

“8-8.” He huffs out a short laugh as Brett cracks his neck.  
“And it’s gonna be 9-8 to the Magpies soon.”   
“Really-?”

He’s cut off by a yell from Coach Finstock. “Either kiss or get on with the damn game, Dunbar!”

Said boy blushes brightly at the comment, getting into position. Brett winks at him, the ref blowing the whistle. He quickly goes for the ball. Liam, temporarily baffled, snaps out of his stupor and takes the ball a moment before the other wolf can. He body checks him, quickly escaping him before barreling his way up the field, easily sidestepping a defender and sending the ball into the back of the Devenford goal. The crowd erupts into cheers, the team congratulating Liam.

\---

The ref blows his whistle, signaling the end of the game. 11-9 to the Beacon Hills Cyclones. The crowd flooded from the stands to the fields.

Mason and Corey meet Liam, his helmet in hand. He shakes his head, sweat flying off of him.  
“Gross- but, dude, you killed it out there!” Mason shouts over the roar of the crowd, forgetting that Liam can hear him regardless. He winces, Mason cringing lightly before apologising, Corey laughing at the pair.  
“If Scott could see you now-” Corey pats his shoulder and grins widely. Mason looks behind them, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Who you looking for?” Liam looks at him in surprise.   
“Huh- who, me? Nothing- no one.” He looks into the crowd again before turning back to them. “I gotta go- I’ll see you later.” He runs into the crowd, leaving a bewildered Mason and Corey behind him.  
“So what do you think all that was about?” Corey looks at his boyfriend who shrugs and tilts his head.   
“No damn clue.” They link hands and leave the field.

\---

Liam escapes the crowd, running straight for the locker room and changing out of his gear. He leaves, going back outside and inhaling deeply, countless scents invading his senses. He ignores them, focusing on the one. _There._ He follows the scent, moving from the field, around the school and there he is. Brett fuckin’ Talbot.

He leans against the wall next to the school entrance and he looks hot. He’s in sweatpants and an old tee and he looks hot. Liam kinda wants to punch him in the face a little.  
  
“Good game.” He looks up, tucking his phone into his pocket, a small smile on his face as Liam slowly walks to him, leaning against the wall next to him.  
“Uh, yeah, you too.” He nods a little, Brett laughing quietly.   
“We still lost though.”   
“Yeah, yeah, you did.” Liam grins victoriously, Brett smiling widely despite having lost.

They stay there for a moment in comfortable silence before Brett tilts his head and mumbles a curse. “Fuck it-”

He turns to the boy next and leans down, holding his face in his hands and pressing a short kiss to his lips. He pulls away after a few seconds and looks at the boy, seemingly frozen in shock. “Liam…?” He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down, sealing the gap between their lips. Brett fumbles with hands before settling them on his hips. He melts a little. It was strange; his lips were softer than he’d imagined. Would he ever admit that he'd imagined kissing Liam Dunbar? Never.

And then things change. Liam’s hands are fisted in his hair and pulling lightly and he's groaning against his mouth and- holy fuck- Brett gasps and pulls away to breath, Liam taking a shuddery breath.

“That- that was not how I expected that to go-” Liam’s eyes widen in guilt.  
“Did I fuck this up-? Shit-”   
“Wha- no. No, definitely not.” Brett breathes heavily and leans his forehead against his, a small smile on Liam’s face as he closes his eyes. Brett looks at him, smiling widely. Liam opens his eyes and looks up at him and- oh, God- He stares into his eyes and it’s like the breath’s been knocked out of him.

He leans down and kisses him hungrily, a small squeak of surprise escaping Liam before he relaxes and kisses back just as fervently. Brett groans loudly as he pulls his hair hard, Liam slipping his tongue into his mouth. He relaxes and lets him do as pleases, gripping Liam’s hips firmly.

“What- the hell-?” Scott stands in front of them, Mason, Corey and Kira standing behind him, all equally shocked. Liam scrambles out from between Brett and the wall and stands up straight.  
“Scott-! Hey, thought you were working tonight?”   
“I wanted to surprise you after your game-” Mason waves his hand in the air impatiently, cutting off the alpha.   
“I’m sorry- just, dude- what?” He motions to the pair, the boys looking between themselves.   
“Bi-pan solidarity?” Brett suggests, Liam nodding awkwardly.   
“Uh, yeah, that. What he said.”   
“God-” Mason pulls Liam by the shoulder.

“It was- nice, I guess, to see you. There’s a pack thing- do we gotta-?”  
“We gotta go.” Scott nods and steers Liam from the scene by the shoulders.   
“We gotta go.” Corey repeats, the group leaving the scene, Kira subtly giving Brett a high five.

“When were you gonna tell us you were dating Brett frickin’ Talbot?” Corey whisper-yells.  
“I’m not-”   
“Oh, come on- you were swapping spit like 10 seconds ago-” Liam turns bright red, making Scott and Kira laugh loudly.

“I’ll call you!” He calls out, Liam turning to look back, only to have Mason to turn his head forward.  
“Not so fast, lover-boy."

**Author's Note:**

> please remember, i do not play lacrosse at all-


End file.
